There are presently available pharmaceutical preparations for treating hemorrhoids and anal fissures. One of these is NUPERCAINAL ointment, which is described in the Physicians' Desk Reference To Pharmaceutical Specialities And Biologicals, published by Medical Economics, Inc., a subsidiary of Chapman-Reinhold, Inc., Oradell, New Jersey, Twenty-Second Edition, 1968, page 623, as an ointment containing dibucaine in an ointment base of lanolin and petrolatum. NUPERCAINAL ointment is a product of Madison Laboratories, a division of Ciba Pharmaceutical Company, Summit, New Jersey, and is described as a soothing and long-acting local anesthetic. The high potency of NUPERCAINAL ointment permits therapeutic effectiveness with low concentration. NUPERCAINAL ointment is recommended for relief of pain and itching in hemorrhoids, anal fissures, etc.
However, NUPERCAINAL ointment is a very thin, slippery ointment that melts easily under body heat and disappears into the tissues, and does not provide a coating or cover for the treated tissue.